Itachi Uchiha
Allgemeines Itachi Uchiha ' ''(Itachi = Wiesel) ist Sasuke Uchihas älterer Bruder. Er ist ein besonders talentierter Shinobi aus Konohagakure und wurde mit sieben Jahren Genin. Mit acht beherrschte er bereits das Sharingan. Itachi wurde mit zehn Jahren zum Chunin ernannt und ist mit dreizehn Jahren bereits Teamführer bei den ANBU-Einheiten gewesen. Aus diesem Grund war Itachi der gesamte Stolz des Uchiha-Clans, bis er seinen Clan ausrottete und nur seinen kleinen Bruder Sasuke überleben ließ. Daraufhin verließ Itachi Konoha und wurde Mitglied bei Akatsuki. Kindheit thumb|left|Itachi als Kind Itachi wurde in einen der mächtigsten Clans Konohas hinein geboren. Doch seine Kindheit verlief anfangs nicht so schön, wie die anderer Kinder. Er wuchs während des 3. Shinobi-Weltkriegs auf und musste, als er gerade einmal vier Jahre alt war, miterleben, wie viele Menschen aus seinem Umfeld starben. Diese Ereignisse zeichneten ihn für sein ganzes Leben. Er setzte es sich zum Ziel, ein starker Shinobi zu werden und künftige Kriege zu verhindern. Dies spiegelte sich in seinen Leistungen auf der Akademie wieder. Er war stets der Beste und zeigte schon früh große Talente in den Ninja-Künsten. Im Alter von acht Jahren erweckte er schließlich sein Sharingan und galt somit als großes Talent im Uchiha-Clan. Charakter thumb|left|Itachis schwacher Moment thumb|left|Itachi als Kind Itachi ist stets sehr ruhig und besonnen. Sein Bruder Sasuke vergötterte ihn und sah in jeder Hinsicht zu ihm auf. Er bewunderte ihn, wollte von ihm lernen, mit ihm trainieren und ihm immer nacheifern. Doch Itachi verhielt sich äußerst widersprüchlich Sasuke gegenüber: Häufig wies er ihn zurück, wenn Sasuke um eine Trainingsstunde bat. Itachi wimmelte ihn dann ab und vertröstete ihn mit "Nächstes Mal vielleicht." Solche Antworten erschütterten Sasuke zutiefst, sehnte er sich doch nach Liebe und Anerkennung. In anderen Situationen aber war Itachi der herzensgute große Bruder, trug Sasuke Huckepack, lachte mit ihm, trainierte ihn und gab Sasuke die Liebe, die er wollte. Meistens allerdings nur, um ihn kurz darauf wieder zu enttäuschen, da er etwas anderes vorhatte... In Wahrheit spielte Itachi diese böse, Sasuke enttäuschende Seite nur vor, um Sasukes Hass auf ihn zu wecken. Itachi wollte nicht, dass Sasuke jemals die Wahrheit über ihn erfahren sollte, spielte Itachi doch den abtrünnigen, mordenden Uchiha, nur um letztendlich von Sasuke getötet zu werden, um die Ehre des Uchiha-Clans wiederherzustellen. Itachi liebte seinen Bruder so sehr, dass er nur diesen bei der Ausrottung des Clans verschonte, da er es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn zu töten. Itachi hat als er Konoha und Sasuke verließ, sogar geweint, weil es ihm so weh tat. Itachi hatte in seiner Kindheit schon viele Kriege mit angesehen. Somit war er traumatisiert und wollte Auseinandersetzungen immer vermeiden. Kisame Hoshigaki empfindet ihn jedoch als grausamen Menschen, da er ohne zu zögern seinen kleinen Bruder folterte. Insgesamt ist Itachi im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Akatsukimitgliedern eher ruhig und hält sich raus, wenn die Anderen darum streiten, wer gegen wen kämpft. Itachi trat Akatsuki nur bei, um das Dorf von innen heraus zu beschützen. Typisch für Itachi ist, dass er fast immer sein Sharingan aktiviert hat, auch wenn das gar nicht nötig wäre. Ein Grund dafür könnte möglicherwiese sein, dass seine Augen durch das Mangekyou Sharingan so sehr geschädigt sind, dass er mit seinen normalen Augen kaum noch etwas sehen kann. Itachis Missionen Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans thumb|left|Itachi zeigt Sasuke mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan, wie er ihre Eltern tötete thumb|left|Itachi bittet den dritten Hokage, Sasuke nichts zu erzählen Es begann damit, dass Itachi seinen besten Freund Shisui Uchiha umbrachte, um das Mangekyou Sharingan zu erhalten. Daraufhin beschuldigten viele Mitglieder der Konoha-Polizeiwache Itachi des Mordes an Shisui, da nur diese Beiden nicht bei einer Versammlung des Clans anwesend waren. Itachi griff, rasend vor Wut, die Polizisten an und starrte, als sein Vater den Streit beendete, diesen hasserfüllt mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan an, ohne dass dieser es sah. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah Sasuke das Mangekyou Sharingan zum ersten Mal. Als Sasuke einige Monate später verspätet vom Shuriken-Training kam, fand er alle Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans tot auf. Kurz darauf sah er auch seine Eltern und Itachi. Itachi war noch am Leben, und Sasuke fragte verwirrt, was passiert sei. Itachi antwortete nicht, sondern benutzte sein Mangekyou Sharingan und zeigte seinem kleinen Bruder mit Tsukuyomi, wie er ihre Eltern ermordete und auch den Rest des Clans tötete. Sasuke lief panisch vor Itachi weg, wurde jedoch schnell von ihm eingeholt. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinen Bruder zu fragen, warum er dies getan hatte. Er bekam aber keine Antwort von Itachi darauf, sondern nur soviel: Sasuke solle kämpfen, trainieren, und stärker werden, bis er -genau wie Itachi- das Mangekyou Sharingan erlernt hatte, und dann zu ihm zurückkommen. In der Zwischenzeit sollte Sasuke ihn hassen und verachten. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt will Sasuke nur noch stark genug werden, um Rache zu üben und seinen Bruder zu töten. In Wahrheit jedoch bekam Itachi von Konohas Dorfältesten den Auftrag, die Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans zu töten. Die Dorfältesten von Konoha vermuteten nämlich, dass der Uchiha-Clan plante, in Konoha die Macht zu ergreifen, um so der jahrelangen Diskriminierung durch die Regierung zu entfliehen. Dadurch wäre es zu einem neuen Krieg gekommen, den die Dorfältesten mit dieser Maßnahme verhindern wollten. Der maskierte Mann, der sich selbst Madara Uchiha nennt, half Itachi bei dem Massenmord. Jedoch brachte es Itachi nicht übers Herz, seinen unschuldigen kleinen Bruder zu töten. Da er Sasukes Überleben sichern wollte, forderte er ihn dazu auf, Rache zu nehmen und hart zu trainieren, sodass er Itachi eines Tages töten und Vergeltung für seine ermordete Familie üben könne. Dies sollte allerdings nur dazu führen, dass der Uchiha-Clan wieder zu Ansehen gelangt, da so der letzte überlebende Uchiha den abtrünnigen Itachi ermordet und somit etwas Gutes getan hätte. Von Danzou Shimura (der wie auch der Hiruzen Sarutobi und seine beiden Berater über die Wahrheit Bescheid wusste) forderte Itachi, niemals Hand an Sasuke anzulegen, da er sonst alle Geheimnisse Konohas preisgeben würde. Den 3. Hokage bat Itachi, Sasuke niemals die Wahrheit zu erzählen, um seinen Glauben an die Ehre des Uchiha-Clans nicht zu zerstören. Danach verließ Itachi das Dorf als Geächteter, um sich auf den Tag vorzubereiten, an dem er gegen seinen kleinen Bruder kämpfen muss. Zeit bei Akatsuki left|thumb|Itachi tritt der Akatsuki-Organisation bei Nach dem Attentat auf die übrigen Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans verlässt Itachi Konohagakure und sucht die Organisation Akatsuki auf, um sich ihr anzuschließen. Dort begegnet er unter anderem Orochimaru wieder, dem er nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung, da dieser versucht hat, Itachi anzugreifen um dessen Körper zu übernehmen, die linke Hand abschlägt. Orochimaru verlässt daraufhin Akatsuki. Außerdem ist bekannt, dass Itachi Deidara, den er in einem kurzen Kampf überlistet, für die Organisation gewinnt, der seinerseits den Auftrag erhält, Orochimaru auszuschalten. Itachi wird Kisame Hoshigaki, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure als Partner zugeteilt, mit dem er unter anderem den Auftrag erhält, nach Konohagakure zu gehen und dort den Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki zu holen. Später wird bekannt, dass Itachi sich Akatsuki nur anschloss, um von Madara Uchiha zu lernen, wie man noch mehr Macht bekommt als dieser selbst, um von Innen heraus Konoha zu beschützen. Kampf um Naruto thumb|left|Itachis Tsukuyomi gegen Kakashi thumb|right|Itachi, kurz bevor er Tsukuyomi gegen Sasuke einsetzt In Konohagakure angekommen, wurden Itachi und Kisame Hoshigaki von Asuma Sarutobi und Kurenai Yuuhi abgefangen. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen den vier Shinobis. Als es jedoch für Asuma und Kurenai schlecht aussah, tauchte Kakashi als Retter auf und übernahm den Kampf gegen Itachi. Itachi benutzte sein Mangekyou Sharingan und wollte Kakashi, Asuma und Kurenai in ein Gen-Jutsu fangen. Dies gelang ihm allerdings nur mit Kakashi, da dieser mit Hilfe seines Sharingan die Technik durchschaute und die Anderen davor warnte, in Itachis Augen zu sehen. Kakashi selbst sah jedoch mit seinem Sharingan Itachi in die Augen und wurde so in Itachis Gen-Jutsu gefangen. Anders, als normale Gen-Jutsu, kann ein Gen-Jutsu, dass durch das Mangekyou Sharingan erzeugt wurde, nicht vom Opfer aufgelöst werden. Itachi benutzte Tsukuyomi, um Kakashi 72 Stunden lang zu foltern. Im Gen-Jutsu wurde Kakashi an einen Pfahl gefesselt und Itachi (und seine Klone) stachen 72 Stunden mit einem Schwert auf ihn ein. Dies geschah in der realen Welt innerhalb ein paar Sekunden. Kakashi war daraufhin nicht wirklich verwundet, aber psychisch total am Ende und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als Itachi und Kisame dann von Kakashi hörten, dass dieser von Akatsuki Bescheid weiß, wollten sie ihn mitnehmen, jedoch konnte Maito Gai sie vorerst vertreiben. Itachi und Kisame verfolgten daraufhin Naruto und Jiraiya, die Tsunade suchten, um sie zum nächsten Hokage zu ernennen. Itachi wusste, wenn sie gegen Jiraiya kämpfen würden, sie nur eine geringe Chance hätten, Naruto mitzunehmen. Also setzte Itachi eine schöne Frau unter ein Gen-Jutsu. Diese Frau lockte Jiraiya von Naruto weg, so dass Itachi und Kisame leichtes Spiel hatten, Naruto zu entführen. Jedoch kam ihnen Sasuke dazwischen, der unbedingt auf einen Kampf gegen Itachi bestand. Itachi war jedoch seinem Bruder überlegen und setzte sein Mangekyou Sharingan ein damit dieser bewusstlos wurde. Kurz bevor sie dann Naruto mitnehmen konnten, traf Jiraiya rechtzeitig ein, um Naruto zu schützen. Da Jiraiya sehr stark ist und Itachi schon zu häufig das Mangekyou Sharingan einsetzte, zogen sich die beiden von Akatsuki zurück. Itachi in Naruto Shippuden thumb|left|Itachis Gen-Jutsu gegen Naruto In Naruto Shippuden taucht Itachi das erste Mal wieder auf, als er Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Chiyo und Naruto Uzumaki aufhält, damit diese die Extraktion des Bijuus von Gaara nicht verhindern können. Der richtige Itachi verbarg sich jedoch weit weg vom Kampfgeschehen und benutze eine Technik, bei der er 30% seines Chakras an einen Anderen gab und dieser dadurch die Gestalt und Fähigkeiten Itachis annahm. Der „falsche Itachi“ benutze im Gen-Jutsu Narutos schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Sasuke Uchiha nicht gerettet hatte, dadurch Kakashi enttäuscht, sowie das Versprechen gegenüber Sakura nicht gehalten hatte und dass die Möglichkeit bestehe, dass er auch nicht imstande sei, Gaara vielleicht nicht mehr retten zu können, gegen ihn. Naruto wurde aus dem Gen-Jutsu befreit und konnte mit Hilfe von Kakashi den falschen Itachi mit dem Oodama Rasengan besiegen. Nach diesem Kampf tauchte Itachi eine ganze Weile nicht mehr auf, bis er und Kisame den Jinchuuriki des Yonbi zum Akatsuki-Hauptquartier brachten, um das Bijuu aus ihm zu entfernen. Über den Kampf zwischen den Dreien wird weiter jedoch nichts berichtet. Kisame sagte lediglich, dass dieser Jinchuuriki viele Techniken benutzt habe, obwohl er so alt sei. Itachi als Hauptziel Nachdem Sasuke Uchiha Orochimaru besiegt hatte, baut er sich eine kleine Elitegruppe namens Team Hebi auf, um Itachi zu jagen und zu töten. Konohagakure hat von Sasukes Plan erfahren und deshalb begonnen, eine Gruppe - bestehend aus Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka mit seinem Hund Akamaru und Hinata Hyuuga- loszuschicken, um Itachi zu finden (und zu töten). Damit würden sie auch Sasuke finden, den sie wieder zurück nach Konohagakure bringen wollen. Beide Gruppen haben Itachi als Hauptziel, um ihn zu töten, doch auch Akatsuki hat von diesem Plan Wind bekommen, und so hat Pain den Befehl herausgegeben, dass man verhindern muss, dass Sasuke Itachi zu nahe kommt, da dieser zu wichtig für Akatsuki sei. thumb|left|Itachi sucht Naruto auf Nach einer Weile sucht Itachi Naruto auf, dem er, nach einem Gespräch darüber, dass Naruto versuchen will, sowohl Konohagakure als auch Sasuke zu beschützen, etwas Kraft von sich schenkt und geht. Später findet Sasuke Itachi. Es kommt zum Kampf, wobei Itachi nach einem harten Kampf, kurz vor seinem Sieg über Sasuke, überraschend stirbt. Tobi teilt Sasuke später mit, dass Itachi von Anfang an vorhatte, durch Sasukes Hand zu sterben und dass er schon lange von einer schwerern Krankheit gezeichnet war. thumb|right|Sasukes Sieg über Itachi In dieser letzten Begegnung mit seinem jüngeren Bruder transferierte Itachi all seine Augentechniken auf Sasuke, sodass dieser nun auch im Besitz des Mangekyou Sharingan ist. Wie Tobi Sasuke später erklärt, war Itachi stets darauf bedacht, seinen jüngeren Bruder zu schützen; die Übertragung all seiner Dou-Jutsus auf Sasuke war ein Versuch, Tobi von ihm fernzuhalten. Außerdem erklärt Tobi, dass Itachi nur durch einen Auftrag von Konohagakure zur Zielscheibe von Sasuke wurde. Itachi sollte alle Uchihas töten, weil diese zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Revolution planten und Konoha unterwerfen wollten. thumb|left|Itachis letzte gute Tat Tobi teilt Sasuke mit, dass sein Bruder bei den ANBUs war, um den Uchiha-Clan davon zu unterrichten, was die Regierung Konohas plante. In Wirklichkeit war aber das Gegenteil der Fall und Itachi berichtete dem 3. Hokage alles über die Pläne des Uchiha-Clans. Tobi erzählt, dass Itachi mit vier Jahren eine schreckliche Kampfszene des dritten Shinobi-Weltkrieges miterleben musste und dass diese in ihm ein Trauma auslöste, das dafür sorgte, dass Itachi Krieg und Gewalt hasste und immer darauf bedacht war, Frieden zu stiften. Weshalb er sich entschloss, mit Tobi den Uchiha-Clan auszurotten. Deshalb tat Itachi alles dafür, Sasuke glauben zu machen, dass der Uchiha-Clan der Stolz Konohas war und dass das, was er getan hatte, aus reiner Bosheit geschehen sei. Er machte Sasukes Leben zu einer Suche nach Macht und Rache, um ihn stärker zu machen und ihn somit vor der Regierung Konohas zu beschützen. Mit diesen ganzen Tatsachen wird Sasuke innerhalb weniger Momente konfrontiert, was dazu führt, dass Sasuke langsam dem Wahnsínn verfällt und Tobi als Lügner verunglimpft. Daraufhin schleudert Tobi Sasuke die Tatsache entgegen, dass Sasuke keine Chance gegen Itachi gehabt hätte, wenn dieser ihn wirklich hätte töten wollen. Desweiteren sagt Tobi, dass Itachi vor seinem Tod und selbst über seinen Tod hinaus immer nur versucht habe, seinen kleinen Bruder zu beschützen und ihm mehr Kraft zu verleihen. Itachi hatte auch vorgehabt, dass Sasuke vom Dorf akzeptiert und als Held gefeiert wird sobald Sasuke ihn besiegte. Dass Sasuke all dies offenbart wurde, war allerdings rein gar nicht Itachis Absicht. Itachi war immer absolut loyal zu Konoha und wollte Frieden für sein Heimatland. Dass Sasuke nun wegen dieses Wissens einen tiefen Hass auf Konoha spürt, da Sasuke meint, Konoha hätte sein ganzes Leben ruiniert, war nicht Itachis Absicht. Wiederbelebung durch Kabuto thumb|left|Kabuto beschwört Itachi und die anderen Akatsuki-Mitglieder durch das Edo Tensei thumb|right|Itachi und Nagato Kabuto Yakushi, welcher sich mit Tobi zusammenschließt, hat als Beweis seiner Kraft mittels Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei folgende Mitglieder von Akatsuki wiederbelebt: Itachi, Sasori, Nagato, Kakuzu und Deidara. Jedoch ist Itachi genau wie die anderen nicht wirklich am Leben, sondern wird von Kabuto gesteuert. Als der 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen die Allianz der fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfer ausbricht, macht sich Itachi an der Seite von Kakuzu und Nagato auf den Weg, welcher auf Grund seiner behinderten Beine von Kakuzu getragen wird. Später entfernt Kakuzu sich allerdings, um die Zetsus zu unterstützen, woraufhin Itachi und Nagato allein durch die Nacht laufen und über Akatsuki reden. Itachi meint, dass ihre beiden Dou-Jutsus zusammen alles erreichen könnte und das dies der Grund sei, warum ihr Beschwörer auf einen günstigen Augenblick warten würde ihre Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Nach einer Pause an einem Schrein und einer Diskussion über Nagatos Rolle in Tobis Plan, marschieren sie weiter und treffen nach einer Weile auf Naruto Uzumaki und Killer B. Überrascht über Narutos Wachstum und der Tatsache, dass er das Chakra des Kyuubi unter Kontrolle hat, will Itachi ihn etwas fragen, greift aber plötzlich die beiden mit Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Er bemerkt Kisames Tod, als er sieht, dass Bee Samehada im Besitz hat und wärend er abwechselnd mit Naruto kämpfte und redete, war er geschockt als er hört, dass Sasuke Konoha zerstören wollte und über Tobis Wissen über die Wahrheit über ihn. Als er dann Naruto bittet die Wahrheit über den Uchiha Clan und ihm geheim zu halten, da sonst die Ehre der Uchiha in Gefahr sei, überlässt er es auch ihm, sich um Sasuke zu kümmern. Daraufhin kämpft er gegen Bee, welchen er in einem Genjutsu fängt und dann mit Katon: Housenka Tsumabeni angreift. Nach ein paar weiteren Attacken, springt er auf Nagatos Beschwörung und aktiviert sein Mangekyou Sharingan, woraufhin die Krähe, welche Itachi bei ihren letzten Gespräch in ihn platziert hat, aus Narutos Mund kommt, worüber Naruto sichtlich unerfreut ist. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Itachi ist ein Nin-, Gen- und Tai-Jutsu-Spezialist. Er ist einer der stärksten Shinobi seiner Zeit. Schon auf der Akademie zeigte sich Itachis großes Talent, wo er stets der Beste war. Er schaffte es mit nur 8 Jahren sein Sharingan zu erwecken und mit 12 sein Mangekyou Sharingan. Dazu schaffte er es mit 10 Jahren zum Chuunin und ist mit dreizehn Jahren bereits Teamführer bei den ANBU-Einheiten gewesen. Bei seinen Kämpfen, wird gezeigt, dass Itachi ein unglaublich mächtiger und starker Gegner ist, der ohne Probleme gegen Shinobis wie Kakashi Hatake, Orochimaru oder Deidara kämpfen und gewinnen kann. Dabei wird er auch oft von Verbündeten und Feinden gelobt. Kisame meint, dass Itachi der stärkere Ninja von ihn beiden sei, obwohl er schon ein sehr starker Shinobi ist und selbst Tobi erwähnt, dass Itachi ihn hätte besiegen können, wenn er alles von ihm gewusst hätte. Obwohl er solch beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten besitzt unterschätzt er seine Gegner nie und versucht sinnlose Kämpfe zuvermeiden. Itachi Uchiha ist scharfsinnig und besitzt gute analytische Fähigkeiten. Er ist in der Lage die Schwachpunkte eines Jutsus zu erkennen und kann somit dieses Jutsu abwehren oder auflösen. Er besitzt eine sehr ausgeprägte Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit und besitzt ein großes Geschick darin, andere zu Täuschen, da er die Gefühle und Schwächen der Menschen erkennen und diese gegen sie verwenden kann. Außerdem tut er nichts unüberlegt und plant jeden einzelnen seiner Schritte im Voraus. Er manipuliert seinen jüngeren Bruder, dass er ihn hasst und plant, dass dieser ihn ihm Kampf besiegt um so die Ehre des Uchiha-Clans wiederherzustellen. Außerdem ist er neben Madara Uchiha der einzige, der sich aus der Kontrolle von Kabutos Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei befreien konnte. Nin-, Gen- und Tai-Jutsus left|thumb|Itachi feuert eine Feuerkugel ab right|thumb|Itachi löst sich in mehrere Krähen auf Itachis Tai-Jutsu Fähigkeiten sind außergewöhnlich. Er kann perfekt mit Shuriken umgehen und hat es im Training geschafft neun Ziele gleichzeitig perfekt zutreffen, wobei mehrere im einem blinden Fleck versteckt waren. Er hat gute Reflexe und seine Geschwindigkeit ist bemerkenswert, besonders die seiner Fingerzeichen und sonstigen Handbewegungen. So hat er es ohne Probleme geschafft Sasukes Chidori mit nur einer Hand aufzuhalten. Er kann so schnell Fingerzeichen schließen, dass jemand mit normalen Augen diese nicht sehen kann. Selbst Sharingan-Nutzer haben Schwierigkeiten seinen Bewegungen zu folgen. Dank seines Sharingans ist er selbst in der Lage, die Absichten und Jutsus seiner Gegner frühzeitig zu erkennen und darauf zu reagieren. Seine Tai-Jutsu-Fähigkeiten müssen noch um einiges größer sein, da er seinen gesamten Clan ausgerottet hatte und viele davon wahrscheinlich im Nahkampf besiegte. Itachis einziges Problem ist später seine schlechte Ausdauer und seine schlechte Gesundheit, da er sein Mangekyou Sharingan zu oft benutzt und somit fast blind geworden ist und Blut spuckt. Als Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans und Meister des Sharingans kann Itachi viele mächtige Katon-Jutsus verwenden, die verheerende Wirkungen haben. So kann er riesige Feuerbälle abfeuern oder kleinere Feuerkugeln, in denen er Shuriken versteckt. Ebenfalls kann er Suiton-Jutsus verwenden. Dank seines Sharingans ist Itachi auch ein Meister in Gen-Jutsu und kann seinen Gegner in ein Gen-Jutsu fangen, wenn er ihm bloß in die Augen sieht oder wenn er mit einem Finger auf ihn zeigt. Da ihm somit niemand in die Augen sehen darf, ist es extrem schwer, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Wer einmal in einem Gen-Jutsu von Itachi gefangen ist, kommt ohne fremde Hilfe nicht mehr aus diesem heraus und Itachi kann mit seinem Gegner anstellen was er will. In den meisten Gen-Jutsus löst sich Itachi in mehrere Krähen auf. Itachi beherrscht die stärksten Gen-Jutsu, wie das Tsukuyomi oder das Izanami. Sharingan/Mangekyou Sharingan right|thumb|Itachi foltert Kakashi durch Tsukuyomi left|thumb|Itachis Amaterasu left|thumb|Itachis Susano'o Als Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans besitzt Itachi das Kekkei Genkai seines Clans, das Sharingan. Dies erweckte er bereits mit 8 Jahren und war damit das große Talent des Clans. Dank des Sharingans kann er das Chakra, bzw. den Chakra-Fluss seines Gegners sehen. Außerdem kann er die Bewegungen und Jutsus seiner Gegner frühzeitig erkennen und darauf reagieren und die Jutsus seiner Gegner kopieren. Durch sein Sharingan ist er auch in der Lage viele Gen-Jutsus zu wirken, indem er seinen Gegnern nur in die Augen sieht. Mithilfe des Sharingans kann Itachi auch das Izanami verwenden. Mit diesem Jutsu ist er in der Lage seinen Gegner auch ohne seine Sinne in einem Gen-Jutsu einzufangen und ihn in einer Endlosschleife gefangen zuhalten. Mit 12 Jahren schaffte Itachi es das Mangekyou Sharingan zu aktivieren. Dadurch kann er mehrere mächtige Jutsus verwenden. Mit seinem linken Auge kann er das Tsukuyomi benutzen. Ein Gen-Jutus bei dem Itachi seinen Gegner in einer Welt gefangen hält, in der er alles kontrollieren kann und in der ein Tag in Wirklichkeit nur wenige Sekunden lang sind. Mit seinem rechten Auge kann er das Amaterasu benutzen. Die schwarzen Flammen verbrennen alles, was Itachi ansieht. Neben diesen mächtigen Jutsus kann er auch das Susano'o verwenden. Wenn er Susano'o mit dem Yatas Spiegel verbindet, kann er es als Schutzschild benutzen. Er kann es aber auch mit dem Schwert von Totsuka verbinden. Wenn er jemanden mit diesem Schwert trifft, wird dieser in einem "ewigen" Gen-Jutsu gefangen. Somit hat Itachi eine sehr starke Verteidigung, die niemand durchbrechen kann und gleichzeitig eine so starke Offensive, gegen die sich niemand verteidigen kann. Itachi leidet aber an den starken Nebenwirkungen des Mangekyou Sharingans. Jede Technik die er mit Hilfe des Mangekyou Sharingans verwendet verbraucht extrem viel Chakra. Außerdem verliert Itachi seine Sehkraft. Im Kampf gegen Sasuke erkennt Zetsu, dass Itachi schon lange krank gewesen sein müsse, da er viel schwächer wär als sonst und Blut spuckt. Bei seinem letzten Kampf übertrug Itachi sein Mangekyou Sharingan auf Sasuke und programmierte es so, dass es sich aktiviert, wenn Sasuke in das Sharingan von Tobi blickt. Neben seinem eigenen Mangekyou Sharingan besizt Itachi auch noch das linke Mangekyou Sharingan-Auge von seinem besten Freund Shisui Uchiha. Mit Hilfe dieses Sharingans kann er das spezielles Dou-Jutsu von Shisui anwenden - das Kotoamatsukami. Dadurch kann er einen Shinobi kontrollieren, ohne das diese Person es überhaupt bemerkt. Er pflanzte das Auge in eine seiner Krähen und gab es Naruto Uzumaki, damit dieser Sasuke wieder nach Konoha bringen kann, jedoch schlug dies fehl, da die Krähe das Jutsu gegen ihn anwandte, um ihn aus dem Edo Tensei zu befreien. Techniken Parameter Trivia *Er ist einer der stärksten Shinobi aus Konoha. *Itachi war der ganze Stolz des Uchiha-Clans. *Itachi war in der Akademie genauso wie Sasuke Klassenbester. *Im Alter von acht Jahren aktivierte er sein Sharingan. *Mit dreizehn Jahren war er der Anführer einer ANBU-Einheit. *Als Orochimaru noch bei Akatsuki war, wollte er Itachis Körper übernehmen; jedoch konnte Itachi diesen besiegen und Orochimaru verließ deshalb Akatsuki. *Früher hatte Itachi die Angewohnheit, Sasuke an die Stirn zu tippen bzw. zu schnippen, wenn er zu beschäftigt war, um mit ihm zu trainieren. Dabei sagte er dann jedesmal: "Es tut mir leid Sasuke... Vielleicht nächstes Mal." *Kurz bevor er starb, tippte er Sasuke an die Stirn und sagte: "Es tut mir leid, Sasuke... Aber es wird kein nächstes Mal geben." *Kurz vor seinem Tod übertrug Itachi alle Fähigkeiten, die er mit Hilfe des Mangekyou Sharingan erworben hatte, auf Sasuke und sorgte dafür, dass sich Amaterasu aktiviert, sobald Sasuke das Sharingan von Tobi erblickt. *Itachi tat alles dafür, um die Ninja-Welt, Konohagakure und besonders seinen Bruder Sasuke zu beschützen. *Sasukes Leben war für Itachi wichtiger als das Wohl von ganz Konohagakure. *Er wollte als Verbrecher durch die Hand seines Bruders sterben, damit dieser in Konoha als Held gefeiert werden kann. *Als Dreingabe zu seinem Ziel kam es ihm auch sehr recht, die Chance zu bekommen, Orochimaru zu töten, was er tat, als dieser sich beim Kampf gegen Sasuke aus Sasuke heraus manifestierte. Dies wollte Itachi tun, um Sasuke von Orochimaru zu befreien. *Er kam nach Hiruzen Sarutobis Tod nach Konohagakure, um nach Sasuke zu sehen. Außerdem sollte sein Erscheinen eine Warnung an Danzou und die Dorfältesten sein, damit sie Sasuke nichts antun. *Tobis Aussage zufolge hätte Sasuke Itachi niemals besiegen können, wenn dieser es nicht so geplant hätte. Theorien *Nachdem Sasuke das Iatsu Sharingan gegen Deidara eingesetzt hat, behauptet dieser, er habe dieses Jutsu bei Itachi schon einmal gesehen und dass er daher nicht zweimal darauf hereinfallen werde. Entweder bedeutet dies, dass Itachi das Jutsu ebefalls beherrscht, oder dass Deidara eines seiner Jutsus mit dem Iatsu Sharingan verwechselt hat. Zitate Mitglied der Gruppierungen Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Itachis Kämpfe Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:ANBU